Maki
Maki is the leader of Team Maki. Known for his ability with the blade, he has been knighted by Queen Elizant II as her Royal Blade. He is usually sent out by the Queen herself on top secret missions, which often worries his sister, Kina. Appearance & Personality Like all mantises, Maki is tall and slender and features pupils, a trait not common with other bugs. His torso, arms and legs are brown and his eyes and wings, the latter which he uses as a cape, are red. He wears silver armour and wields his signature cyan sword. Maki is very stoic and disciplined. Due to this nature, he is often seen by his peers as harsh and cold, which is somewhat true. Despite this, he respects those with spirit and resolve. He has an habit of testing newcomers in the Association to see if their resolve is solid, and will grant permits to those who can prove themselves to him. Story This part contains potential spoilers of the game. Chapter 1 Maki is first seen speaking to Kabbu in the Explorers' Association, where the latter is trying to convince the former that he is viable to receive an explorer permit. However, with little evidence to back himself up, Maki refuses Kabbu's request and asks him not to press the matter further. While disheartened, Kabbu appears to back down before a bee at the back of the building shouts. Upon investigating the scene, Maki asks both the bee and the attendant, Eetl, to calm themselves. The bee introduces herself as Vi and explains she is "the best explorer the hive has ever seen". While Maki again tells group not to cause a scene, Eetl explains that he is unable to give a permit to Vi due to her not having a partner and her insistence on traveling to Snakemouth Den. Upon Kabbu suggesting that he and Vi team up, Maki challenges the duo to test their resolve and see if they're worthy of a permit. While they are unable to beat him, Maki realizes their will to overcome him and therefore any obstacle. He gives the duo to have an explorer permit and allows them to explore Snakemouth Den. It is then that his sister, Kina, appears and urges him away. He is not seen again until the end of the chapter, where he joins Team Snakemouth to meet with the Queen, at the end of their meeting the Queen Sends him on an important quest, which was later said to be to spy on the Wasps. Chapter 5 After a long period of time's disappearance on a quest, Maki appears in time when Wasp King attacks Ant Kingdom, stopping him from taking the rest of the Ancient Artifacts besides the Ancient Key he's robbed from Team Snakemouth. He is then asked to accomplish the team with their journey to Wasp Kingdom. He serves as a powerful ally while in the team, dealing a fixed 6 points of damage (only 1 to Golden Seedlings, though) to the nearest enemy after the team members take their actions. In the Wild Swamplands, Maki is injured by the fall when the Leafbugs break the bridge and temporarily leaves the team, but he still sets a camp outside of Wasp Kingdom for the team to heal up. Chapter 6 After rushing back to Ant Kingdom, Wasp King has entered the palace again trying to get the rest of the Ancient Artifacts, hurting Kina, Team Snakemouth as well as other guards in the palace, forcing Queen Elizant II to handle over the artifacts. Maki is also injured by the Wasp King. To take care of both himself and Kina, he does not join the team this time. Chapter 7 Maki arrives again with Kina and Yin, along with other travellers in Ant Kingdom ready to help the team through their adventures in Giant's Lair. He doesn't support the team often in this area, but does show up a few times. When fighting a group of Dead Landers, he joins the team again as an supportive attack force. Later, in the stove area, he protects the injured Roach from the burning artificial guardians as the team proceeds to turn off the stove with others. Finally when facing Wasp King, he tries to fight the king with his sword, but is knocked out by the fire magic with others, leaving only Team Snakemouth to face against the Wasp King. After the defeat of the King, on the ceremony of the team's success, he attends it with Kina and Yin. Post Game During the quest 'Confidencial', The team helps Maki hatching out Yin in Far Grasslands when a group of Leafbugs suddenly appears. He once again joins the team as an ally here. After Yin finishes morphing, the two teams returns to the Ant Kingdom. Maki, Kina and Yin then together form Team Maki, and can be fought next to the bridge at Ant Kingdom. Battle Stats Maki has an HP of 85 and a defense of 3, as well as an extremely intense ATK that increases to an extra extent when Yin is defeated, making him one of the most powerful foes in the game (his stats are not altered through normal or hard mode, but the seed HARDEST will alter his stats even more). His attacks mainly just targets one party member though, making Bubble Shield Lite a viable choice. Knock down Kina so that he will not use the multi-target combo when charged, but instead he'll charge and directly use a Double Slash, so be careful. Spy Log Trivia * Maki is never seen again after being called out by Kina in the demo. * According to the developers, the tutorial Maki has 999 HP. The battle finishes itself however. * Maki and Kina's sprites altered slightly between the Demo and Full release of the game, his wings were changed to be a bit lower in the full release of the game. * According to Eetl after reaching max rank in Ruigee, Team Maki is the only other team to have reached max rank. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mantids